The present invention relates to a device for depositing and dispensing a paper payment medium and in particular a device for depositing and dispensing paper currency for a machine having a currency validation unit and a storage module.
From DE 198 29 458 A1, a device is known for the storage and dispensation of paper currencies such as bank notes and which comprises in addition to a currency stacking till, a storage drum located beneath the currency stacking till in which the bank notes are rolled around in layers separated by at least one foil strip. Incoming bank notes are sent through a conveyor unit to a verification unit and then to the currency stacking till, respectively the storage drum.
Furthermore, from the WO 00/52649 a device for the deposit and dispensation of bank notes is known. The bank notes are conveyed to a unit with three roller storages. The unit in which the roller magazines are seated can be pivoted into a position for dispensing the bank notes.
The conventional devices that are known for the storage and dispensation of bank notes for the most part are insufficiently compact in their construction. In addition, the bank note storage capacity of such machines is not suitably dimensioned for compactness and efficiency.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved device for intake and dispensation of currencies to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide a unit that is compact, easy to install and efficient in use.